Graveyard meetings
by Shamittens
Summary: Kiyal goes to visit Kittan's grave, and meets a certain spiral boy there. Kiyal/Simon friendship. One shot, may continue if prompted. Please not that it was written at midnight, and is likely terrible. :x


Look! An author's note! This is exciting! xD

Anyway, this is my first Gurren Lagann fic, (my second one on the site, please be gentle with your reviews x3) so let's cut to the chase and get on with it!

* * *

A red cloak blew in the wind at a little known location. The wasteland was home to the final resting place of many members of the Dai-Gurren Brigade, at least in spirit. As they had died in explosions in the vast void of space, their bodies could never be recovered. Still, memorials had to be made, and there was no place more fitting than next to the grave of the original founder of the famous group: one tenacious demon leader. The memorials were all relatively simple; swords had been stabbed into the ground, each one representing a member of those who had fallen in the fight for the sake of the universe. Nia's grave, a white, flower covered, elegant grave stood nearby, in stark contrast to the memorials of the others. It was likely one of the strangest graveyards on the planet; a graveyard with only one body.

Light footsteps sounded throughout the mostly quiet resting place. A young women wearing pink, with long purple hair blowing slightly in the wind, stepped up to one particular memorial, one with a picture of a yellow haired man. This was the grave of Kittan, the man who had given his life to destroy the Death Spiral Machine and allow the birth of Chouginga Gurren Lagann. His visitor was Kiyal, the youngest of the 'Black Kinsmen' and the ganmen pilot's youngest sister. She sat on her knees in front of her brother's resting place, smiling ever so slightly. "Hey, bro." Her tone seemed cheery, although there were hints of sadness and longing.

"Kiyoh's been doing well. Anne's learning to speak, and guess what? They're already expecting another child!" Kiyal paused, then chuckled lightly to herself. "Then again, I don't think you'd be happy Dayakka is having so much fun with your sister.

Kinon's been doing well, too. She's in love with Rossiu, which makes sense, I suppose. They can both be such sticklers sometime." She laughed to herself again, staring off to the side. Her head looked back to the picture. "I'm doing well. I still with live Kiyoh. I haven't 'found' anyone yet, but I'm fine with that." She stood up and looked towards the sky, hands behind her head. "Maybe I'll stay single the rest of my life. Adopt someone. After all, the name Bachika has to live on somehow, right?" She smiled, apparently at her brother, but mostly for herself. The smile quickly disappeared as she looked downwards again.

"We all miss you, Kittan." She bit her bottom lip. "I know you died a hero's death, but... It's still hard to cope!" Small tear droplets began to form at the edges of her eyes, but she brushed them aside. A fruitless effort, as more continued to form. "Did you even think of us when you went off to...

...Die?"

"He wasn't thinking of anything else when he did, Kiyal."

The girl gasped at the mention of her name. _"That voice!" _Her hair whipped around along with her body as she turned around to face...

"Simon?"

The spiral knight who saved the universe stood before Kiyal, in the same clothing he had worn in during the Dai-Gurren Brigade's final battles. He seemed to have received a pair of replacement goggles from somewhere. His blue longcoat swayed as he walked towards Kiyal, staring intently at all of the graves. He stopped at the foot of the largest, a sheathed katana embedded in the ground, a red cloak swaying in the wind tied onto the end. He stared down at the grave, not making eye contact with the girl. "He gave his life so that we, the Dai-Gurren Brigade, could keep going." His voice sounded mostly the same, if not weary. Certainly far too weary to give one of the massive, encouraging speeches that he shouts as his trademark. "His sacrifice allowed us to go on to save the universe. If we had not faced the Anti-Spiral, what would have happened then?

Your brother was a hero, Kiyal." With the last sentence, Simon's head turned to face Kiyal, his intense gaze boring holes in her face. She blinked, and looked down at her brother's grave.

"Kittan..." Simon stepped closer to Kiyal, a sympathetic look now filling his eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and Kiyal suddenly realized how bloody tall the man was. His height was enormous, towering at at least six feet, and his muscles... Kiyal blushed slightly, in spite of the tears.

"I know how it feels, Kiyal." He looked down at her. Kiyal inwardly gasped, at remembering that Simon had suffered far worse than she. He too, had lost a brother, as well as countless friends as he could only helplessly watch, and the love of his life... And yet, he had never allowed himself to show a single sign of weakness, at least for the latter two. She looked up into his face. It was still the same man, but the eyes were bagged, and his expression was weary. The man who saved the galaxy could not allow himself to show a sign of weakness. His pride causes him to weep in private. Kiyal blinked.

The Dai-Gurren Brigade had only returned two months ago, both with cries of victory and cries of distress for those fallen. The wedding had taken place only a month after, and this meeting was taking place now. Her sisters had wept heavily when news of Kittan's heroic death had reached the earth. Kiyal too, had weeped for her lost brother, but was the one to tell her sisters that Kittan would not have wanted them to grieve, he would have wanted them to live their lives to the fullest and so on and so forth. They shouldn't weep, as their brother's final flash was for the good of all mankind, and he could not have asked for a better life, relatives, or death.

Kiyal couldn't lie to herself much longer. No matter what Kittan's intentions were, his death still left an irreplaceable hole in the young Bachika's heart.

Her arms wrapped around Simon's torso as she cried into his shoulder. The spiral knight wordlessly wrapped an arm around her back. There were no words needed to be said.

The two stood there for what seemed like an eternity until Kiyal pulled away. She wiped her eyes and looked over to the side, slightly embarrassed. Simon chuckled. "If it helps any, his giga drill breaker was twice the size of the ones I make."

Kiyal laughed a little. "He always was so hot blooded all the time." The two grinned at each other. "Sorry about that, Simon."

He shook his head. "It's fine. After all, I'm the unbreakable pillar of the Dai-Gurren Brigade! The spiral knight who saved the universe, remember? It's my practically my job to help people." Kiyal laughed, and so did Simon. He looked towards the sky. "Anyway, I better get going."

Kiyal frowned. "Where will you go?"

His back was already facing Kiyal as Simon walked away. He raised a hand. "Anywhere that's convenient. I'll be fine, don't worry." Kiyal hesitated. He was Simon the freaking Digger! He deserved better treatment from the world than that.

"Are... Are you sure you're alright?"

Simon stopped. He looked back towards Kiyal, pulling down his glasses and giving a cocky grin. "Of course.

Who the hell do you think I am?"

* * *

ARHGARHGH Do not write at 12 in the morning. :x Soooo sleepyyyyyyyyyy, but must finish fiiiiiiiiiiiiiic. ;-;

Please review! Do you want me to write more chapters, or should it stay by itself? Or was it just so terrible that I should stick with this one chapter and never write again? Please tell me~


End file.
